


In Too Deep

by princxsstara



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:12:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princxsstara/pseuds/princxsstara
Summary: Sometimes, Louis finds, life can throw you so many curve balls that you might as well be a fucking baseball player.Curveball number one: meeting Harry Styles.Curveball number two: everything that followed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any spelling mistakes, feel free to point them out!!! thanks for reading! :)
> 
> title based on In Too Deep by Sum 41
> 
> (this is a work of fiction and is in no way affiliated with the boys, everything I mention does not happen irl and most places do not even exist)

Sitting on a freezing cold bus next to what was essentially a Greek God was not how Louis Tomlinson had envisioned his Monday morning commute to work, but he was definitely not complaining. Normally he ends up with strangers who talk to themselves, or annoying teenagers who talk so loudly on their phones that there is no point in playing music of any kind as it doesn’t quite drain out the terrible slang that kids like to use these days. Today, however, was different. He got on at his normal stop - Kingship Street - and took a seat near the back of the bus, with the hopes that the warmth from the engine would warm up his shivering body. Three, maybe four stops later, whilst listening to Sex On Fire in an attempt to wake himself up, he felt a warm body in very close proximity to his. Louis carried on looking at his phone, carelessly flicking through it when he felt a small tap on his shoulder around five minutes later.

“Sorry mate,” the stranger began to say as Louis took his earphones out and looked to his left. “But do you know where I have to get off to make it to Pleasant Street by 8:35?”

Holy motherfucking shit. The stranger was potentially the most beautiful thing he had ever laid his eyes upon. How could someone get so genetically lucky? Why was he on his bus this early, and why was he talking to Louis of all people? Oh wait, he’d actually asked a question.

“Uh, yeah I think so. If you get off at Evering Road and then take,” Louis paused, “A left, follow the road down and I think it’s the third street on the right.”

The stranger beamed at him with a smile that was enough to make Louis a little breathless, “Thank you so much, I thought I missed the stop!”

Louis let out a little laugh, more as a gesture of politeness than amusement.

“Yeah, no worries.” Louis smiled at the stranger before putting his earphones back in, hearing the soothing sound of George Michael crooning out Careless Whisper whilst trying to get his heart rate to steady itself out.

+++

“I’m telling you Niall, he was like a fucking majestic eagle or something! No specimen should be able to look that good at half seven in the morning on a bus filled with snotty children and old ladies who should still be tucked up in bed,” Louis exclaimed from his desk chair.

“Tommo mate, it’s not that I don’t care about your morning encounters but class starts in approximately,” Niall paused to check his watch, “T minus seven minutes and you haven’t even put the kids books out on the desks.”

Louis practically fell out of his chair, he’d temporarily forgotten that he was in fact a teacher and was in charge of educating the next generati - oh, who was he kidding? His first class was a bunch of sixth formers who only had about five months left of school and couldn’t give two shits about their drama lessons. He’d more than likely put on a film so that they could all sleep off their inevitable hangovers.

“Ni, they’re 18. They can do it themselves. They do not need my assistance in finding a box of books and distributing them. I, on the other hand, need assistance from potentially the FBI in finding that beautiful man from this morning because honest to God, I am so har-”

“AND on that note," Niall interrupted, "I’m off to actually teach my class. I’ll see you at lunch, loser. Try not to let the kids see the goods,” Niall grinned at him and hopped off of the desk he was perched upon and sauntered out of Louis classroom whilst whistling Crazy In Love to himself.

That bastard. Making jokes out of Louis life was one of the Irish bloke’s favourite pastimes and unfortunately Louis made it far too easy for him. Louis made a mental note to get him back as the bell went, and the hustle and bustle of the school day begun.


	2. Chapter 2

The week carried on at a fast paced speed, with Louis' classes taking over his mind and the attractive stranger slowly fading into just a memory. 

"Tommo," Niall started to say as he popped his head into the door of his classroom, "a few of us are heading to the Lions Heart tonight, you coming?"

Louis pondered on this thought, he didn't particularly fancy going out to the most popular pub in the area on a Friday night and potentially face bumping into half of his students but then again, he also didn't want to sit at home and watch trashy tv until he fell asleep on the sofa and end up with a dodgy back. Again. 

"Uh, yeah I suppose so. Is Li coming? Even worse, is he bringing Zayn?" Louis shuddered at the thought of having to spend an evening with the loved up couple, one because it only reminded him of how painfully single he was, and two because it reminded him of that time he tried to hook up with Zayn before knowing that Liam had already gone to town on that one. Zayn still hasn't let him forget it. Dick.

"Ye, I think they're coming. Don't worry, I'll tell them to keep their PDA to a minimum, no one can resist this face when I ask nicely," Niall pulled what Louis can only guess was supposed to be a 'puppy dog' face.

"Ni, you look like Shrek when you do that. Please stop. Please also never do that again."

Niall laughed loudly and pulled the face again, running up to Louis and getting all up into his face.

"Horan I swear to fucking God I will kick you straight in the money maker if you don't get out of my face right now!" Louis tried to swat the blond away whilst laughing so hard he swore he might actually piss himself but Niall was persistent... Louis had no other choice.

"Sorry, but what the fuck are you doing?" Kathleen popped her head through the open door and stared at the two who looked like a couple of deer stuck in headlights.

"Kat, can you please tell your boyfriend to get out of my bloody face?!" 

Kat walked in laughing, grabbing Niall by his belt loops as soon as she got close enough and physically pulled the man away from his friend. 

"You two are something else I swear," Kat said giggling at the pair, "Are you coming to the pub or not because everyone's ready to leave." 

"TO THE PUB!" Niall exclaimed in the thickest Irish accent he could muster whilst throwing his arms up in the air. 

My my, what a night this was going to be.

+++

As expected the pub was crowded with people varying in age, but the youngsters stood out the most, looking mildly suspicious like they weren’t quite old enough to be there. Louis had already been greeted by two students, Scott and Bradley - who at half seven on a Friday night were already plastered, and quite frankly, Louis was near enough ready to go home and stick on repeats of Friends. It seemed a more attractive option at this point.

“Louis! I feel like I haven’t seen you in ages! How’ve you been, man?” Zayn approached the group and pulled Louis into a hug. Zayn’s musky smell filled Louis nostrils and he found himself hugging back, despite not really wanting to be here right now. 

“I know, it seems like I see your fiancé every hour of the day and yet I haven’t seen you since about.. November?” Louis thought back to the last time he’d seen Zayn. It was a work charity ball kind of event, which seemed far too classy for a bunch of teachers, but they’d had a laugh and Louis even managed to bed one of the waiters at the end of the night so not all was bad.

Liam emerged from behind Zayn and snuck his arm around Zayn’s waist, giving it a small squeeze. Honestly the pair were sickeningly in love, and it was as much adorable as it was depressing.

“Yeah, good night that.” Liam started, “I don’t think I remember much of it other than drunkenly crying at the bar claiming that I wanted a dog to cuddle at night and then Zayn carrying me home with the promises of getting a dog.. Which reminds me, where the fuck is our dog babe?” Liam looked at his fiancé with a look of betrayal as he remembered back to that night, Louis thinks he’s still offended that Zayn hadn’t surprised him with a small puppy to love. 

Zayn and Liam began to jokingly bicker about when said dog was going to announce itself into their lives, so Louis took this as his cue to leave before they started making out to get over it.

“Well if you two don’t mind, as much as I wanna hear about when I’m going to have a little doggy nephew to love, I’m gonna head to the bar and get painstakingly drunk and forget how alone I am. Hey! Maybe I should get a dog!” Louis laughed at the end of his statement, but he was pretty sure his friends saw through the charade. 

It’d been a tough year for Louis, he’d split from his boyfriend of four years in August of last year and pretty much became distant from his life. It was a strange concept for him, being alone in his life as pretty much since he realised he was gay, he’d been a serial long-term dater. Ever since his split from Aaron, he’d fallen into a life of meaningless hookups with strangers and failed first dates with men who he cared little about. Now though, he ached for nothing more than a loving relationship with a committed man, which was easier said than done.

Louis reached the bar, ready to recite his drink order to the barman, when someone unrecognisable spoke from behind him.

“You lied to me the other day.”

Louis spun around quickly, only to be met by the stranger from the bus, who was…grinning?

“I’m sorry, what?”

“The other day, when I asked you for directions, I got totally lost and ended up about four streets away from where I actually needed to be.” The stranger spoke slowly, which added to his honey-like voice. The kind that seemed to trickle into your veins and make you buzz. Louis noticed how his lips moved in a soft gentle kind of way when he spoke, and honestly almost completely forgot he was being spoken to.

“Oh.. I’m sorry mate,” Louis gave a half-assed apology, shrugging his shoulders whilst grinning, leaning further back on the bar, “I’m normally quite good with directions but you win some, you lose some I guess.”

“Don’t worry about it, I’m surprised to see you here if I’m honest, doesn’t really seem like your kind of digs.” The stranger said, inching closer.

“My kind of digs? Interesting…” Louis trailed off, thinking about this. “What kind of vibe do I give off then?” Louis raised his eyebrow at the stranger, who seemed to have an answer at the tip of his tongue like he’d rehearsed this.

“I don’t know, somewhere classier than the local pub. Maybe, in that suit, a nice, fancy hotel bar with the expectation of going up to a room with someone that night, and leaving behind only a lingering smell of your cologne in the morning.”

Louis was slightly taken back by his answer. No-one had spoken to him like this in a long time, speaking as if he wanted to be that one being left behind. Was this stranger...flirting with Louis? 

“That’s actually very refreshing and flattering to know, but unfortunately these are in fact my ‘digs’ and I end up in here so often that the barman knows my name and drink order.” Louis laughed and gave Alex the barman a thumbs up and grin, which he happily received in return.

“Speaking of names, I didn’t quite catch yours..”

“Louis,” he stuck his hand out to shake the strangers, “Louis Tomlinson.”

“Harry Styles,” the stranger.. Harry took Louis hand in his and shook it firmly.

Harry. Harry Styles. Sounds like a rockstar, looks like a movie star. What a lucky guy. Louis wondered what his name would sound like rolling off his tongue in the midst of-

“And this is my boyfriend, Jordan.” Harry introduced the tall man who seemed to appear next to him whilst Louis was fantasizing.

“Hiya, you alright?” Jordan said in a thick Australian accent as he shook Louis hand as well, while Louis tried his best to not look dejected.

“Yeah mate, I’m great thanks,” Louis started, “how about you?”

“Oh yeah, I’m good, just came in from a smoke break, bloody freezing out there!”

Louis patted his pocket, grateful that he’d picked up his own cigarettes from the drawer in his desk.

“Well, it is England after all, what did you expect?! Actual warmth?” The trio laughed at Harry’s joke, who preened under the attention.

“I was just gonna head out there for a smoke now, better brave it before it gets too cold and I end up frozen out there forever,” Louis joked, “it was great meeting you two, and I really hope to see you again. Maybe even later if I can find you in the masses of people.” Louis smiled at the pair and they eventually parted ways.

Louis had never been so grateful for a cigarette, despite not actually wanting to go outside in the cold, he needed to get out of here for a bit. It was beginning to feel like he was suffocating.

As he stepped into the cold and lit up his cigarette, the only thought crossing his mind was fucking Jordan with his fit body and his Australian accent.


End file.
